Azovka Munitions
Azovka has a long history of creating special rounds for certain variants of its guns. From the storied .50 APFSDS Zilant round used on the Tsar Kobra, to the 8.47x77mm Warsaw round, Azovka has created several rounds overall. "Zilant" The "Zilant" was first premiered on the Azovka KSVS-50 Tsar Kobra. Made from a modified .50 BMG, the Zilant came in 2 versions. There was a conventional APFSDS round, with a depleted uranium core. Capable of punching through 50mm of RHA armor, with similar ballistics to a 20mm Vulcan round. The second Zilant known as the Firecracker, is a HEAT round, the smallest HEAT round to be exact. The Firecracker has 8g of HE explosives encased in a shell. After bursting through a material, the round detonates, with a shrapnel range of 20m. During the beginning of their deployment to forces, 5 out every 1000 did not discard its sabot correctly, and led to the round flying way off target, or falling severely short from the intended target. Over time, the manufacturing was revised and the rounds increased in need. Perhaps by 'coincidence' as Azovka PR personal have put it, while based on a .50 BMG, the increased weight and minute differences in the base of the round has led the round to not chamber correctly in other rifles chambered for .50 BMG. In essence, meaning only Azovka Rifles are capable of correctly chambering and using the rifle. The rounds are differentiate by a red stripe above the green stripe of a conventional "Zilant" Round. AP versus HEAT 'Zilant' Rounds. A later variant of the Zilant round included a bearing inside the sabot, which would isolate the spin of the spike inside a rifled barrel. Effectively meaning the Zilant could be fired out of a rifled variant of the KSVS-50. "Warsaw" The Warsaw round was the first round designed from the ground up by Azovka. Seeing a need for a bullet between the size of a conventional .338 Lapua, and a .50 BMG, a 8.47mm diameter bullet with a fullmetal jacket was introduced. Instead of basing the cartridge on another round like most, a 77mm long case was designed. First deployed in a Variant of the new APV-21 Mriya assault rifle, the first few months of usage was met with large issues of available munitions, as stockpiles had not been built up high enough prior to its deployment. The Warsaw has been found to have very good characteristics. Long and slender, the round is more then capable of traveling over 750m. The Warsaw has also been offered on nearly every Azovka product since. Several years after its initial introduction, Azovka released a new series of Warsaw rounds. Introduced was a hard-tipped AP round, a HE round, a Tracer round, and various combinations of the previous. Also introduced but not intended for combat was a hollow point round, with a plastic tip. As seen in the picture to the right, the "Warsaw" round, next to the .50BMG, and the 2 "Zilant" rounds. "Khuvash" The Khuvash was a 40mm HEAT RPG grenade developed by Azovka to bring attention to its GP-40 Atlant Grenade Pistolet. The Khuvash was based on RPG-7 rockets. Instead of an instantaneous explosion propelling the round down the barrel, the GP-40 would ignite the powerful solid fuel, nearly identical to the propellant used in Soyuz Capsule Space Launches, and the resulting fuel would burn from the bottom to the top. The Khuvash was only able to be used on the GP-40 Atlant, and could not be adapted for something like the MGP-40 Granch. As such, Khuvash production ceased only a month after the GP-40. Trivia In "Pimp my Gun", the Warsaw round is the normal size .50 BMG round. I compared the 6mm pellet next to the "stock" size of the supposedly 12.7mm round. And they were nearly the same size. So unless its 6mm radius pellet, it wasn't right, so I scaled up the .50 BMG until it looked about double (about 150%). AKA the Warsaw in the picture is 66% of the size of the .50BMG. I also didn't really scale it right, so as far as the picture goes, its not going to actually be a 77mm long case. Considering the 99mm long .50BMG case, the Warsaw case in the picture is 66mm.